<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Left To Lose by PicassoWithAPencil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637847">Nothing Left To Lose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil'>PicassoWithAPencil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Lagoon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sickness, Some fluff too I’m not a monster, These two are adorable, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How the fuck did she even get it? How? We haven’t been to any country where anyone has it, we’re all fine, how the fuck could I have missed this, how could-“</p>
<p>Rock felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Dutch at his side, a look on his face that was as sympathetic as he could be. “Look, man, we get it. We care for her too, but-“</p>
<p>Rock sighed. “But she’s not your wife, Dutch.”</p>
<p>Dutch nodded. “Yeah. That.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rebecca "Revy" Lee/Okajima "Rock" Rokuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Left To Lose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holy shit I haven’t written straight fanfic in four years, but here we are. I was rewatching Black Lagoon and remembered how much I loved Rock and Revy together, so I decided to go ahead and write a sick fic because I had my own personal scare with COVID-19 and I needed a bit of an outlet.</p>
<p>The symptoms are very real, it fucking sucks, and everything hurts so consider this fic an autobiography of sorts. I care about all of you, my readers, so please stay home. Please. I’ll miss you guys if you’re gone. Anyway, kudos and comments appreciated!</p>
<p>Love, Picasso</p>
<p>By the way this song was inspired by “All I Need” by Matt Kearney. It’s a great song you guys go check it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One more day and it’s all slipping with the sand. You touch my lips and grab the back of my hand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rock slammed the door to the warehouse as he walked in, hair unkempt and hands trembling. Dutch stood up to speak to him, but Rock threw his bag on the couch and went straight for the fridge, pulling out a fresh bottle of Bacardi and taking a long swig. Dutch sighed sympathetically. “Look, Rock, we all know you’re worried-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rock glared at the table as he ripped off his tie, slapping his hand down on the wooden surface. “I know. Trust me, I know.” Benny got up, mouth opened in an attempt at a response, when Rock yelled in frustration, violently unbuttoning his collared shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How the fuck did she even get it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How? </span>
  </em>
  <span>We haven’t been to any country where anyone has it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>all fine, how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>could I have missed this, how could-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rock felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Dutch at his side, a look on his face that was as sympathetic as he could be. “Look, man, we get it. We care for her too, but-“ Rock sighed. “But she’s not your wife, Dutch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dutch nodded. “Yeah. That.” Benny took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. “It’s not like we can take her to the hospital, they’ll ask for information we just can’t give. If anything, it’ll put her in more danger with the law then it will with her body.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rock blinked as if out of a trance, and headed upstairs with a plastic bag. Benny started after him. “Rock, you can’t-“ The former businessman didn’t look back as he replied, “She’s my wife, don’t fucking tell me what to do.” Benny gulped at his friend’s cold tone, letting him go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rock gently opened the door, heart clenching at Revy’s unmoving form. He walked over to the edge of the bed, stroking her red hair while he watched her chest rise and fall unevenly. She looked up at his touch, her brown eyes glassy and unfocused. “You aren’t supposed to be here, asshole,” she snapped, her voice raspy. He grinned, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just couldn’t stay away, idiot.” Rock sighed as he kissed her and turned away. “I got some Zzzquil and Tamiflu, plus some Bacardi.” He smirked. “You know, like old times?” Revy winced. “I wish, Rocky-Baby, but everything hurts right now, m’kay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gulped, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. It took a lot for the great Revy Two-Hands to admit she was down, and this disease was killing her. Almost literally. “I figured. Just waiting to celebrate getting your ass back on that boat and at my side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red head groaned as she rolled over on her back, her chest rising and falling rapidly with the effort. “Yeah, yeah, numb nuts, you’ll get what you want.” Revy opened her mouth to say something else when she broke into a coughing fit, Rock quickly handing her a tissue, trying to support her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She collapsed on her back, eyes wide, and chest heaving in and out. Rock felt tears well up in his eyes. His wife had gotten shot, slashed with a knife, and who knows what else before they had met, and Rock would kill himself first before he let Revy die this way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red head looked at him with a weak smirk. “Goddamn it, Rocky. What the fuck are we gonna do when Balalaika calls us up and only the three of you assholes can take it?” Rock shook his head. “You mean two. I’m not leaving you, Revy, I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took her hand. “I love you too much to leave you behind.” The former businessman swore he saw her blush. “Shut up, you fucking pussy, or I’ll slap that sappy shit right out of your head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>your ass.” Rock couldn’t help but laugh, and he ran his fingers over her knuckles as she looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, you little bitch,” she whispered hoarsely. Rock sighed as he brought the plastic bag over to her bed, pulling out the Tamiflu. Even as sick as she was, she still managed to push herself away against the wall. “If you make me put that goddamn shit in my mouth I’ll shoot you in the balls.” Revy glanced at her guns with longing. “My babies have been lonely lately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rock sighed and climbed on top of her bed with her. “Rebecca, humor me, at least.” She groaned as she snatched the pills from his hand. “Only for you, Rokuro.” Revy tried her best not to choke on them, Rock squeezing her hand tightly, helping the red head to lie down afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were hazy, lacking their usual, mischievous sparkle. Fever radiated off her forehead, and it didn’t help that Roanapur was ridiculously hot on a good day. Rock moved as close as he possibly could to Revy without making her too warm. However, the gunslinger had different ideas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Revy moved her head onto his lap, nuzzling her head underneath his hand, and Rock leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I just want you to get better,” he mumbled. “For things to be back to normal.” The former businessman chuckled as he stroked her hair. “Well, as normal as our lives are, anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Revy laughed quietly, but Rock could tell that she was too exhausted to keep going. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear, leaning back against the wall as he felt himself dozing off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>xxxxxxx</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to god, Dutch, I called him at least fifteen times,” Benny insisted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dutch rolled his eyes. “I bet I know what he’s up to.” Their leader opened the door to Revy’s room, and saw his two teammates passed out on the gunslinger’s bed. Dutch groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, now they’ll both be out of the game.” Benny laughed, adjusting his glasses. “What’d you expect, Dutch? He loves that psychotic woman more than life itself, hell he’s gotten shot for that asshole. If she dies, he dies too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dutch gave a slight nod. “I’ll let Balalaika know that it’ll just be you and me on this one, Benny boy.” The hacker smiled and nodded, closing the door behind them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well what did you think? Please review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>